¿Enamorado?
by Renn.crown
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si empiezas a sentir algo más que simple amistad por... ¡Tu mejor amigo! Eren x Armin, Algo de Lemon, BL
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola Gente! Me decidí a escribir porque la verdad es que no he encontrado muchos acerca de este par, así que espero que les guste, es mi primer fic así que ojalá les guste! Dejen sus reviews actualizaré cada semana pero depende, tendrá algo de lemon, pero ya será hasta el final así que sin más… Aquí tienen!**_

_***Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus sensuales personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-sama, sólo disfruto escribir acerca de ellos pervertidamente.**_

Capítulo 1.

Y ahí estábamos los dos , sentados uno al lado del otro tomados de las manos sobre aquel verde pasto en un día tranquilo, estábamos tomando un pequeño descanso a escondidas del capitán Levi, ha sido un entrenamiento muy pesado pero es comprensible ya que estamos en la legión de exploración "los salvadores de la humanidad" o al menos eso soñamos llegar a ser, él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde hace muchísimo tiempo, apenas y puedo recordarlo teníamos 7 años aproximadamente.

*Flash back*

-¿Oye abuelo estás enfermo? - dije con mucha preocupación por el adulto que tosía fervientemente en su cama cubierto por sus mantas hasta la nariz.

\- Así es Armin, me duele el cuerpo, creo que he pescado un resfriado, uno de los fuertes. - dijo para después extender su brazo y despeinar mi cabello ya desarreglado.

En eso un toquido en la puerta irrumpió y mi madre, en ese entonces viva atendió, recuerdo un señor alto, no tan maduro de edad, usaba lentes y era de cabello castaño. Junto a él venía un niño de mi edad, tenía su mismo cabello de color café, claramente era su padre su parecido era muy grande o al menos eso creía yo..

\- Dr. Jaeger - dijo mi madre cuya voz ya me cuesta mucho trabajo recordar.

Después mi vista se posó en aquel niño tan raro, parecía estar enojado yo solo me escondí tras las piernas de mi madre pues nunca había visto a alguien tan pequeño con tal expresión, el adulto me miró y dijo:

\- Tu debes ser Armin este es mi hijo, Eren- y se hizo a un lado para dejar descubierto a mi vista al niño

\- Por favor sean amigos - dijo mi madre y nos pidió ir a jugar mientras la revisión de mi abuelo se llevaba a cabo, salimos al patio y fue ahí cuando él lo dijo:

-E-eres muy linda - espera... ¿dijo linda? ¡¿acaso él cree que soy una niña?!

\- Err.. ¿l-linda?-¿ un niño de 7 años me está diciendo algo como esto? quise interrumpir pero el niño prosiguió

-¿Quisieras ser mi amiga?- se volteó un poco temeroso a mi respuesta - no tengo muchos amigos que digamos y me aburro en casa así podría venir a verte y jugar alguna vez juntos..

-Amigo, puedo ser tu amigo - solo recuerdo que él volteo avergonzado hacía a mi y me miró fijamente.

-¡Rayos disculpa! - su cara estaba roja como un tomate - tu cara y tu cuerpo son mas pequeños que el los demás niños que he visto y tus ojos son grandes y bonitos así que yo pensé que ...

\- Descuida - le interrumpí - suele pasar - y le dediqué una sonrisa.

Después de eso él me visitaba constantemente, realmente lo pasaba bien a su lado disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, yo lo veía como un hermano juntos pasamos muchas cosas, unas buenas y otras un tanto malas pero eso es parte de la vida, después conocí a Mikasa, ella era una chica reservada siempre estaba serena sin contar que siempre se le podía encontrar al lado de Eren.

*Fin del flash back*

\- ¿Eren recuerdas aquella vez? - dije algo nostálgico - fue cuando decidiste enlistarte a la milicia, claro Mikasa también iría a cuidar que no murieras prematuramente.

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo! te pusiste todo loco y dijiste que también irías para vengar la muerte de tu abuelo, además.. fue cuando me confesé a ti ¿cómo olvidarlo? - contestó él con una media sonrisa y su rostro sonrojado.

*Recuerdo aquel día a la perfección, estábamos paseando por el bosque mientras Mikasa intentaba conseguir alimentos así que queríamos relajarnos un poco, éramos refugiados y las cosas eran difíciles para nosotros. Conversábamos acerca de cosas sin sentido y de pronto él se detuvo en seco, antes de que lo notara di unos pasos aún hablando solo hasta que no tuve respuesta de su parte y me voltee, en ese instante ví como se acercaba rápidamente a mi y me acorraló contra un árbol

\- E-Eren ¿que pasa? - dije algo confundido, su cuerpo estaba presionando el mío y tenía dificultad para respirar él agachó su cara avergonzado y lo dejó ir..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Según yo iba a actualizar cada semana pero pues que les digo? Ya lo tenía listo desde hace unos días y no pude resistirme xD**_

Capítulo 2

\- E-Eren ¿que pasa? - dije algo confundido, su cuerpo estaba presionando el mío y tenía dificultad para respirar él agachó su cara avergonzado y lo dejó ir..

\- Armin, eres muy especial para mi ¡Te quiero! – _"te quiero" _

_\- _Yo también Eren, eres mi mejor amig…-sus labios atraparon a los míos en un beso muy tierno y fugaz, sólo sentí como todo mi cuerpo se contrajo y él se alejó a la brevedad

-No Armin, no te quiero como amigo – toqué su frente con el dorso de mi mano

-Eren ¿te sientes bien? ¿ tienes fiebre?

-¡NO!- gritó para salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

¿Acaso él seguía pensando que yo era una chica? Espera… ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¡Ël dijo que me quería y me besó! Pasé la punta de mis dedos sobre mus húmedos labios y recordé esa cálida sensación me habían dado mi primer beso ¡mi mejor amigo! Pero estaba mal ¿no? Ambos somos chicos y… lo peor del caso es que creo que me gustó, debo estar loco, lo busqué con la mirada pero no pude encontrarlo.

El tiempo corría rápidamente, el primer paso para cumplir nuestro sueño se hacía realidad, desde hacía medio año que estábamos enlistados en el ejercito y a pesar de que la mayor del tiempo el entrenamiento era realmente duro, soportábamos gustosos de estar ahí. Jamás hablamos de aquél suceso y él había estado raro desde entonces y aunque no quería admitirlo había algo que también me había estado molestando desde ese momento. Había veces en las que lo descubría mirándome, pero lejos de incomodarme me sentía extrañamente avergonzado…

Recuerdo que Marco me pidió ayuda con su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales tenía problemas con el engranaje y presentaba una que otra abolladura, mientras le dábamos mantenimiento sostuvimos una agradable charla, sin darme cuenta terminamos platicando de _"cosas amorosas" _ entonces él preguntó:

-Y hablando de eso Armin ¿ya diste tu primer beso? – no pude evitar sonrojarme ante tal recuerdo a lo que agregó

\- ¡Vaya! Ya lo diste, cuéntame con quien fue – mi cara ardía, no podía mencionar palabra alguna – Bueno no tienes que decirlo si no quieres, te contaré un secreto –prosiguió el chico pecoso- yo lo di estando ya enlistado aquí – se sonrojó un poco y no pude contener mi curiosidad

-¿Con quién fue?- pregunté curioso.

-No le cuentes a nadie, fue con Jean, estamos juntos desde hace casi 4 meses.

¡¿QUÉ?! Su primer beso se lo había dado ¿otro chico? Y no conformes con eso estaban juntos ¿Cómo amantes?

-P-pero Marco ¡ ambos son hombres!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno, el 3 de una vez, estoy preparando un capítulo especial por el cumpleaños de Eren c:**_

Capítulo 3

-P-pero Marco ¡ ambos son hombres! – grité alarmado, aunque no se por qué si el mío también fue así.

-Así es Armin, ambos somos hombres y no tiene nada de malo porque él ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo-contestó tranquilamente, no pude evitar enternecerme ante tal actitud pero aún estaba lleno de curiosidad

\- Si no tiene nada de malo ¿por qué es un secreto? – Su semblante cambió, se veía algo serio lo cual era raro en su persona.

\- En estos días es mal visto ver a dos hombres juntos, la gente no comprende que si hay amor en dos personas no tiene nada malo, no debería importar si son hombres o mujeres, pues somos felices – me quedé fascinado solo escuchando aquellas palabras.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dije dudoso.

-Claro te escucho.-respondió sonrientemente.

Moría de la pena, era la primera vez que hablaba de un tema similar con alguien, me armé de valor y lo dije:

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de Jean? – el chico pelinegro volvía a sonrojarse.

-Me costó trabajo darme cuenta al principio, pero llegó el momento en el que no podía dejar de mirarlo o de pensar en él, el tiempo se me hacía eterno y pesado cuando no estaba a su lado y entonces pasó… un día de descanso mientras tomábamos nuestras cosas para ir a nuestras respectivas casas él me tomó por sorpresa me besó y se me confesó, yo estaba nervioso y confundido no sabía que hacer, después de terminar el beso él se marchó y yo me quedé ahí de pie, estaba en shock, para cuando reaccioné él ya no estaba ahí – terminó de decir para después suspirar.

-¿Qué pasó después? –

-Después de que él regresara en la noche yo estaba aún confundido, tenía que ordenar mis pensamientos y aclarar mis sentimientos sobre todo, así que cuando entró al cuarto prácticamente salté sobre él y lo besé _fue entonces que todo se aclaró para mi, deseaba estar a su lado, estaba enamorado_. Tal vez debas hacer lo mismo Armin.

-Hacer lo mismo ¿de qué hablas?- sentí como mis mejillas se ponían de todos los rojos conocidos.

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta, he puesto atención a como te mira- ¿Tan evidente era? – Y eso no es todo… he notado también como lo miras.- _"Como lo miras"_ me quedé pensando, fue en ese momento que un sentimiento recorrió mi columna vertebral como si me vertieran un balde de agua fría encima ¿estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo? Bueno… creo que realmente lo estaba , voltee a ver a Marco quien me veía complacido, él asintió con la cabeza dándome a entender que debía hacerlo, salí corriendo en busca de Eren dejando a un lado la reparación del equipo, mis manos aún estaban llenas de aceite para máquina pero no me importó, quería llegar lo más pronto posible hasta donde estuviera el que hasta entonces había sido mi amigo, encontré un trapo mojado y me limpié recuerdo haberlo aventado por ahí, sólo tenía que correr por un lado del establo y al dar la vuelta.. ¡Y ahí estaba él!

Pero no estaba solo, estaba con…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola otra vez gente! Vengo aquí con el Cap. 4 ya tengo listo el one shot por el cumple años de Eren, solo debo transcribirlo a Word y listo, quería comentarles veo que esta cosa a la cual yo llamo Fic tiene bastantes visitas pero no me dejan reviews xq? Xq? Xq? xD así no puedo saber si les está gustando o que :c déjenme algunos, no sean así u_u **_

Capítulo

Sólo tenía que correr por un lado del establo y al dar la vuelta.. ¡Ahí estaba él!

Pero no estaba solo, para mi sorpresa estaba con Mikasa cosa que realmente no me importó demasiado un grito me detuvo era la voz de Eren no pude entender lo que estaba diciendo, sólo pude quedarme ahí de pie mi cuerpo se congeló y mi vista se nubló por algunas lágrimas ¿por qué estaba viendo algo tan cruel cómo eso? ¿Acaso era mi castigo por tardar tanto en darme cuenta de lo que sentía? Mi amiga besaba al chico que yo quería. Dejé escapar un ruido que nació en mi garganta y murió en mis labios.

Quería pedir a gritos que se alejara de él, pero no pude, mis piernas reaccionaron solas ante tal situación un dolor muy grande se formaba en lo más profundo de mi pecho y salí corriendo justo de la misma forma en la que había llegado a tal lugar.

No veía por donde iba, las lágrimas me impedían la visión así que mi pie resbaló haciéndome caer colina abajo mientras escuchaba como alguien a lo lejos gritaba mi nombre, no sé porque la voz sonaba familiar pero por más que lo intenté no pude reconocerla. Poco a poco comencé sentirme mal, como si estuviese cayendo en un profundo sueño después de no dormir por días.

El cuerpo me dolía, un rayo de luz pasaba por la ventana y alumbraba mi cara ¿dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza? Sentía los ojos pesados, alguien sostenía mi mano con fuerza, desearía que fuera Eren…

¿Eren? ¡ En que estoy pensando! Es entonces cuando recordé lo último que vi antes de "dormir" a Eren lo estaban besando y yo solo pude quedarme mirando antes de salir corriendo como un cobarde ¿Pero qué más podía haber hecho? Un cosquilleo en mi mano izquierda me sacó de mi frustrado pensamiento y fue entonces que al fin pude abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que pude divisar con dificultad fue al chico castaño sentado en una silla al lado de la cama en la que yo me encontraba, tenía sus ojos un poco hinchados ¿Habría estado llorando?

-¡Armin despertaste! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho? – dijo mi amigo mientras unas cuantas lágrimas empapaban sus verdosos ojos.

Intenté responder pero un nudo en la garganta me lo impidió, quería llorar de nuevo pero no podía permitirme ser visto nuevamente en un estado de total debilidad, quise voltearme y cubrirme con todas las sábanas que estaban encima de mi pero un suave abrazo me lo impidió.

-¡Estaba muy preocupado! – Me estaba abrazando firmemente.

-A-aléjate de mí por favor, se pueden mal interpretar las cosas…

-Las cosas ya están siendo mal interpretadas- me interrumpió mientras sostenía en su rostro una expresión de alivio. – Tenemos que hablar Armin-

-No quiero-dije disgustado.


	5. Chapter 5

_**El 5 ya va! Disculpen las faltas ortográficas. :c**_

Capítulo 5

-No quiero-dije disgustado – más bien intentaba cubrir lo mal que me sentía ante todo esto.

\- Escúchame- dijo sin soltarme – Estás mal interpretando todo.

No sé porque él me prestaba tanta importancia, ni siquiera éramos algo. Sentí como el lado izquierdo de mi cama se hundía, se apoderó de mis manos y las puso a mis costados, estaba encima de mi.

-E-Eren no, por favor – unas lágrimas se corrían por mis mejillas, él acercó sus labios a ellas y con suaves besos las estaba secando.

Quería salir corriendo de ahí pero no podía ya que aún estaba mareado. En ese momento el entrenador Keith se adentró en cuarto y Eren bajó rápidamente así dejándome libre, tomé la sábana me cubrí casi toda la cara, no estaba totalmente recuperado, todavía me encontraba débil así que pude disimular un poco.

-¡Cadete Jaeger! ¡¿ Qué hace aquí saltándose sus deberes de entrenamiento?! – Gritó enérgicamente como de costumbre, Eren sólo alcanzó a hacer el respectivo saludo, se excusó y así salió de aquella habitación.

El entrenador me miró y se fue detrás de Eren. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Analicé las cosas, él estuvo a punto de besarme y antes dijo que lo había mal interpretado todo pero se lo que ví, mis ojos nunca me han engañado. Algún sentimiento se encajaba dentro de mi pecho para después descubrir más lágrimas intruyendo en mi cara. No supe cuando me quedé dormido.

Pasaron unos días y me habían dejado salir de la enfermería, estaba de vuelta en mi habitación, así es, la habitación que compartía con Eren no sabía que haría al verlo, estaba nervioso pero me sorprendí cuando en vez de encontrar mi vista se topó con un cuarto totalmente vacío, bueno estaban mis cosas pero eso no explicaba porque no había nada más.

¿Dónde está Eren? Me preguntaba a pesar de que sabía que lo mejor no era verlo en esos momentos, necesitaba despojarme de ese sentimiento que se hacía presente porque era otra persona la que ya estaba a su lado, me quedé de pie en el umbral de la puerta, me disponía a entrar hasta que alguien me tomó por el hombro.

-Armin ¿Cuándo saliste de la enfermería?

-¡Ah! Jean salí esta tarde y cuando vine hacía acá me encontré con esto – dije señalando la habitación casi vacía.

-Oh.. ese bastardo suicida está castigado- dijo casi sonriendo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – estaba confundido una parte de mi quería verlo.

-Así es castigado- Repitió felizmente.

-Tal parece que se saltó los entrenamientos de 3 días enteros, pero … ese fue el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente ¿no? – ¿Estuve ahí tanto tiempo?

\- No entiendo ¿estás queriendo decir que Eren estuvo ahí conmigo todo ese tiempo? - ¡No podía creerlo!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

\- No entiendo ¿estás queriendo decir que Eren estuvo ahí conmigo todo ese tiempo? - ¡No podía creerlo! Tal vez debía agradecerle por preocuparse, si tal vez, pero no tenía cara para hacerlo.

-El castigo fue dormir a la intemperie por diez días-Dijo Jean serio.

-¡¿A la intemperie?! ¡A estas alturas del año es algo inhumano! –dije alarmado. El castaño cobrizo que estaba frente a mi sonrió con malicia nuevamente.

\- ¿Acaso te preocupa Arlert?-

-N-no es eso digo, me preocuparía ver a cualquier persona en una situación así- pero ya era tarde Jean reía tenazmente.

-Deberías hablar con él, eres demasiado obvio mírate, estás hecho un manojo de nervios- ¡maldición! Mi cara estaba ardiendo.

Después de eso me dejó a solas, creo que debía hablar con Eren pero simple y sencillamente no podía hacerlo, tenía miedo de ser rechazado, un nudo se formó en mi garganta ¿Por qué soy así de cobarde? Ya vi lo que tenía que ver, él estaba con Mikasa, se casarían, tendrían hijos, serían felices ¿Y yo? Yo probablemente me quedaría solo toda mi vida y no me importaba, si eren no estaba a mi lado no quería estar con nadie más.

Al fin lo había entendido pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella quien era una Yandere de primera estaba con él y si me acercaba más de la cuenta seguramente me mataría.

Tenía que pensar en algo, creo que lo mejor sería esperar a tener una pequeña oportunidad para poder hablar con mi amigo, si es que aún le podía llamar así.

Los días pasaban lentos, parecía una eternidad el resto de su castigo y casi no nos veíamos más que para comer, pero el entrenador lo vigilaba todo el tiempo así que no podía acercarme mucho si no quería ser regañado también.

Una idea cruzó por mi mente ¿Y si hago que me castiguen también? Tal vez pasaría el resto del castigo al lado de Eren aunque tal vez no era tan buena idea, estaba la posibilidad de que me asignaran un castigo diferente, además ya solo debía pasar esta noche para que cumpliera la "condena" debía ser paciente.

A la noche siguiente estaba sumamente nervioso, tanto así que mi cuerpo dolía. Eren no llegaba al cuarto, se supone que ayer era la última noche de su castigo, una rara sensación se empezó a apoderar de mi cuerpo, quise despejarme con un buen baño caliente, así que inmediatamente me adentré en la ducha y me despojé del apretado uniforme que me sofocaba, esos arneses eran bastante molestos siempre dejaban marcas en todo mi cuerpo.

Una vez desnudo deje correr el agua, esa humeante sensación era deliciosa, muy relajante Terminé pronto y enrollé una toalla en mi cadera mientras tomaba otra para secar mi cabello, salí del baño para tomar mi pijama pero quedé perplejo al darme cuenta que no estaba solo.

-E-Eren, volviste- dije boquiabierto, por instinto di rápidamente la vuelta para volver a entrar al baño y tomar la ropa que había dejado tirada y cubrirme con ella pero su voz me detuvo.

-¿Cómo estás? No hemos podido hablar ¿cómo te sientes? Estás mejor ¿verdad?- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi cajón de ropa para empezar a hurgar en el.

-Es-estoy mejor, gracias-respondí dudoso al no poder ver que era lo que buscaba

Pronto me extendió las manos con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta.

-¿Eren?- repliqué al ver la extraña actitud de mi compañero de cuarto.

-Buenas Noches Armin, descansa-dijo mientras daba un pequeño beso a mi frente y se metía a su cama.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica que recorría mi espina dorsal cada vez que Eren se me acercaba de esa forma.

-¡Espera!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

-¡Espera!- alcancé a decir antes de que terminara de acomodarse.

-¿Qué pasa Armin? – dijo mientras me veía atento, no sabía que hacer pero debía decir algo.

-Supe que estuviste conmigo esos días antes de que despertara y por eso faltaste a tus entrenamientos, quiero disculparme.

-No tienes de que disculparte- me miró un poco confundido.

-Por estar conmigo te castigaron- No pude evitar agachar la cabeza ante el recuerdo de porque había comenzado todo.

Me giré para meterme al baño y terminar de vestirme pero su voz me detuvo de nuevo.

-No tienes de que disculparte- repitió mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama – soy yo quien debe disculparse por hacer que mal entendieras todo – suspiró mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos. – Ese día yo estaba en el establo alimentando los caballos cuando Mikasa llegó:

***Flash back***

-Eren- llegó ella con esa serenidad tan propia en su persona – necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro, dime- contesté en ese momento se abalanzó contra mi y me sujetó fuerte entre sus brazos - ¿Mi-Mikasa que suce…- Sentí como sus labios arremetían contra los míos, intenté alejarla pero ella tiene una súper fuerza increíble, solo me soltó cuando escuchamos un pequeño quejido que provenía de ti, me pareció verte llorar y salí corriendo detrás de ti pero no pude alcanzarte cuando pude verte a lo lejos cayendo me dirigí a donde estabas pero yacías en el suelo, estabas inconsciente, me sentí tan mal, solo pude llevarte a la enfermería y el resto ya lo sabes.

***Fin Flash Back***

-De todas formas no necesito una explicación- me estaba retractando de mis pensamientos de hace un momento, no tengo el valor de decirle lo que siento, soy un idiota, esto nunca debió pasar, estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando sus brazos bien formados rodearon mi cuerpo.

-Claro que necesitabas esa explicación, yo no quiero que pienses que estoy al lado de alguien más porque solo quiero pertenecerte a ti, aclaré las cosas con Mikasa y aunque creo que se molestó un poco lo entendió y se disculpó por su comportamiento-dijo mientras aumentaba la intensidad del amarre de sus brazos.

-Eren yo..-

-Ya no digas nada más por favor- suavemente rodeó mi torso desnudo, sus manos eran cálidas y grandes mi cuerpo temblaba mientras me retorcía ante la desconocida sensación que me invadía, no sabía qué hacer, se hacía increíble reaccionar de esa forma cuando él no hacía más que abrazarme, quería entenderme a mí mismo pero mi mente estaba perdida en esa acción yo quería abrazarlo también, quería sentirlo más cerca, quería sostenerlo de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía conmigo, quería… Quería tener el valor de decir mis sentimientos justo como él lo hacía.

Poco a poco mis brazos se levantaron y rodearon su espalda musculosa, sumergí mi cara en su pecho, no quería que el tiempo pasara, quería quedarme de esa forma con eren para siempre y no pude evitar recordar las palabras de Marco _… "salté sobre él y lo besé, fue entonces que todo se aclaró para mi, deseaba estar a su lado, estaba enamorado…"_ un calor se formó en mis mejillas de tan solo pensar en eso, quería hacerlo y no me quedaría con las ganas.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

… "_salté sobre él y lo besé, fue entonces que todo se aclaró para mi, deseaba estar a su lado, estaba enamorado…"_ un calor se formó en mis mejillas de tan solo pensar en eso, quería hacerlo y no me quedaría con las ganas, separé mis manos de su espalda mientras lentamente alzaba mi cara, dirigí mis manos hacía su playera y la sostuve con fuerza, lo acerqué a mí, Ya no me importaba más que él al igual que yo fuera un chico, tenía sed de sus besos.

Me paré un poco de puntillas y lo besé, él tardó un segundo en corresponder, fui cerrando mis ojos lentamente, se sentía tan bien, al fin podía liberarme de aquella carga que sin querer había decidido llevar sobre mí al cegarme ante lo que sentía y deseaba, el beso comenzó tierna y suavemente, no me di cuenta en que momento Eren subió la intensidad del beso.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban frenéticamente peleando por dominar una a la otra, sentí un líquido escurrir por la comisura de mis labios fue un beso delicioso debo admitir, pero algo interrumpió, un pensamiento n o muy agradable para mí, me separé de sus carnosos labios mientras un delicado hilo de saliva aún nos conectaba… ¿Después del beso que iba?

En estos días no es bien visto ver a dos hombres juntos como amantes pero no soy ignorante, sé cómo se debe intimar y yo no puedo dominarlo ¿ o si? El trasero me dolía nada más de pensarlo, estaba aterrado … Espera ¿ Qué es esto? Eren me abrazó apegándome a su cuerpo, acercó su mano a mi abdomen mientras lo recorría y la otra se posaba en mi cadera, acercó sus labios a mi pecho y comenzó a lamer uno de mis pezones, con su mano acercó más mi cadera a la suya.

Su boca me mordía tan solo pude soltar un gemido, pero no fue porque fuera doloroso o algo así.

-¿E-Eren?- pregunté no queriendo escuchar su respuesta.

La cosa era simple, él quería tener sexo conmigo y mi cuerpo parecía también pedirlo solo había un pequeño detalle, yo era virgen claro, y se oía decir que duele mucho o al menos eso escuché una vez sin querer mientras pasaba al lado de Marco y Bertholdt quienes hablaban de esas cosas.

-Armin yo… - se quedó callado un momento – está bien si no quieres hacerlo, fue muy apresurado de mi parte disculpa – se separó de mi y salió casi huyendo del cuarto, me agache a recoger la ropa que me había ofrecido hace ya un rato y me vestí

Mis piernas temblaban, lo que acababa de pasar se sintió bien pero no me sentía listo, aún más importante ahora ¿dónde estaba Eren? Salí de la habitación, o busqué por todos los dormitorios hasta que llegué a la cocina, decidí entrar porque la luz de una vela llamó mi atención ¿quién podría estar ahí a esas horas de la noche?


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Salí de la habitación, lo busqué por todos los dormitorios hasta que llegué a la cocina, decidí entrar porque la luz de una vela llamó mi atención ¿quién podría estar ahí a esas horas de la noche?

-Oh, Reiner-dije al ver al encontrarme con el chico rubio

-Armin ¿ no puedes dormir?

-Mmm no, no puedo –mentí, por alguna razón no quería que él supiera que estaba en busca de Eren.

-Ya veo ¿quieres un café?-pregunto mientras alcanzaba una taza de la alacena.

-No gracias, la verdad…

-¡Claro! Si tomas café se te irá más el sueño-interrumpió para invitarme a sentarme a la mesa con él.

No quería hacerlo porque debía encontrar a Eren, aunque terminé aceptando.

-Si no venías por café ¿por qué estás aquí?-preguntó sin voltear a mirarme, su vista seguía clavada en su taza ya vacía.

-Bueno yo…

-Hey chicos- Bertholdt entró a la cocina.

-Ah Bert ¿dónde estabas?-preguntó Reiner levantándose de su silla y dejó su taza en el fregadero para lavarla. – Disculpa Armin me retiro con Bert- dijo y se fue seguido de su amigo.

Una vez ya estando solo nuevamente únicamente pude responder para mi mismo "estoy buscando a Eren" mientras recargaba ambos codos en la mesa y sostenía mi cara en mis manos "a dónde te fuiste", no pude evitar suspirar mientras preguntaba al vacio, ahora me sentía incompetente, no podía cumplir las expectativas del chico, resignado me levanté de la silla y salí al bosque a caminar, la verdad hacía un frio invernal pero quería poner en orden mis pensamientos y hasta cierto punto la brisa que el aire ejercía era deliciosa, a lo lejos podían escucharse algunos lamentos.

Me acerqué temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar, por andar de chismoso ocurrió lo de la última vez, iba lentamente y al fin encontré a Eren ¿estaba… llorando? La culpabilidad se adentró en mi pecho porque sabía que probablemente yo era la causa ¿qué podía hacer? Me detuve analizando las cosas, debía encontrar la mejor la mejor solución para ambos, yo quería a Eren y no quería verlo mal por mi culpa pero tener intimidad con él no era una buena opción, la idea de ser penetrado como a una chica no me era atractiva, sentía miedo.

Él se acababa de sentar en el pasto mirando hacia el cielo, se veía intranquilo yo solo quería consolarlo, no quería que nada pudiera hacerle daño. Lentamente acerqué para evitar que él pudiera notarme me senté detrás suyo y lo abracé por la espalda, no podía verlo a la cara, estaba avergonzado por mi comportamiento de ya hace un rato, él se sobresaltó.

-¿A-Armin?- preguntó temerosamente mientras sus manos secaban las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro y después las puso sobre las mías que lo abrazaban por su abdomen.

-¿Por qué saliste así?- dije a pesar de que ya conocía los motivos pues fui yo quien lo rechazó, o al menos eso creía.

-Si no salía en ese instante pude haberte hecho algo terrible, yo no quiero dañarte-dijo esto último mientras se volteaba para que yo quedara a horcajadas sobre él.

Ahora estábamos frente a frente y no pude evitar temblar, aparte de que hacía mucho frío Eren estaba demasiado cerca y eso me provocaba un montón de sensaciones raras y.. ¿excitantes? Si, me sentía excitado.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Eren estaba demasiado cerca y eso me provocaba un montón de sensaciones raras y.. ¿excitantes? Si, me sentía excitado. Mi corazón estaba acelerado y mi cuerpo temblaba.

-Armin ¿Qué pas…?- no lo dejé terminar, nuevamente me sentía envuelto en esa sed.

Me sentía como un niño pequeño en un día caluroso de verano pero una parte de mi se sentía culpable, no podía ir y besarlo sabiendo que no podía llegar más lejos lento se separó de mí, había sido un beso suave, tierno, en el cual traté de descargar mis sentimientos hacía él esperaba que le hubiesen llegado.

-Vayamos dentro, está empezando a enfriar más la noche-asentí ante lo que él se levantó y me extendió su mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Caminamos el regreso a los dormitorios tomados de la mano como una pareja normal. Llegamos a nuestro cuarto y ¿qué haríamos ahora? Debía suprimir los instintos carnales que él había desatado sin darse cuenta un momento atrás ¿un baño otra vez? Pero ahora uno con agua bien fría, si, eso es lo que necesitaba.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-N-no es nada-dije nervioso, no sabía cómo actuar, estaba dispuesto a meterme en la ducha por segunda vez en la noche cuando él terminó con ese silencio incómodo que se estaba formando

-O-oye- dijo mientras se sonrojaba a tope- ¿podrías dormir a mi lado esta noche? Está haciendo mucho frío y pensé que tal vez..

-¡Si!- ni siquiera yo se por qué no lo dejé terminar, estaba entusiasmado, si lo abrazaba hasta que ya no pudiera ni moverse quizá podría calmarme un poco.

Eso fue lo que pensé sin tener idea de lo que estaba por venir.

Me recosté junto a Eren, él me abrazó para que pudiera apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho, el calor que me proporcionó me hacía recordar nuestra infancia, aquellos tiempos en los que él corría sin importar donde me encontrara con el fin de ayudarme, esas son cosas que jamás podré pagarle.

Me sentía cómodo aunque por alguna razón no podía dormir, estaba inquieto, creía que mi cabeza explotaría por toda la información que debía procesar, estos últimos días habían sido muy agitados. Un rato después…

-¿Estás despierto? Susurró

-Si- dije mientras mi mano se aferraba a su pecho.

-¿No puedes dormir? Preguntó mientras ponía su mano libre sobre mi cintura, mi piel se erizó a pesar de que fue un tacto totalmente superficial. – Yo tampoco puedo- se volteó para quedar frente a mi, ambos estábamos de lado. – Lo mejor será intentar dormir porque hay que madrugar-

Pude notar algo de decepción en su voz ¿Realmente quería follarme? Bueno, supongo que existen otras formas ¿No?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola hola he vuelto con el cap. 11 quisiera aclarar que este es un Eremin, lo cual significa que Armin es el uke pero quise escribir acerca de él haciéndolo un poco más atrevido porque siempre, siempre SIEMPRE he leído como lo ponen así todo dejado, es decir él no hace nada y pues ya es justo que veamos como si puede hacer algo c: **_

Capítulo 11

Pude notar algo de decepción en su voz ¿Realmente quería follarme? Bueno, supongo que existen otras maneras, me quedé pensando un momento… Ya sabía que hacer aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo.

Rápidamente salté sobre él, yo sobre mis rodillas apoyando mis manos en el colchón a la altura de su rostro.

-A-Armin ¿qué pas...?

No pude contenerme así que lo besé, después de todo la leve excitación que provocó cuando me hizo estar a horcajadas sobre él y sentir todo de su cuerpo no se había extinguido, me armé de valor y subí la intensidad del beso el sabor de su saliva era lo mejor del mundo, así comenzó una maravillosa noche.

Su lengua se adentraba en mi boca acariciando ferozmente la mía levantó uno de sus dedos y lo adentró a mi cavidad lo metía y lo sacaba luego lo sacó y siguió besándome de la misma manera, con su mano sujetó mi cabeza para darle profundidad a aquel beso podía sentir como intentaba llegar más adentro pero tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo pero ya era muy tarde para retractarme. Poco a poco coloqué mi cuerpo encima de él y comencé a mover mi pelvis sobre la suya.

-¿Qu-é es-tás ha-hacien-do?- alcanzó a pronunciar entre cortadamente.

Mi cadera se movía por puro instinto y pude notar algo duro pero la vedad es que ya no sabía si era él o era yo, sus manos estaban en mi cadera ayudándome a moverme más rápido.

-E-Eren aghh – mi cuerpo estaba temblando y comenzaba a sudar, una sensación caliente se adentraba en mi vientre bajo.

Sentí que podía alcanzar el cielo pero aún era demasiado pronto. Eren me sujetó por las manos y me hizo quedar debajo de él, yo estaba dudando, tenía miedo así que apreté fuerte mis ojos ¿Hasta dónde llegaría Eren en ese momento?

Yo no estaba preparado a decir verdad me sentía aterrado, él dejó un beso sobre mi frente y dijo:

-No tenemos que ir tan rápido si así lo deseas, llegaré hasta donde tú me lo permitas- nuevamente plantó un beso, pero éste fue sobre mis mejillas.

Despacio adentró sus manos en la delgada tela de mi pantalón y comenzó a tocarme, mi piel estaba erizada.

-Eren aaah…- repliqué al sentir el contacto.

Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos mientras sus manos seguían su labor, sus dedos se posicionaron en la punta de mi miembro ya erecto.

-¿Duele Armin? – dijo mientras seguía besándome.

-S-si- Balbucee.

Su mano la sostuvo y lentamente la comenzó a mover de arriba abajo, sentí que mi límite estaba cerca. Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya la cual estaba empapada de mis fluidos y la empecé a mover rápido.

-E-Eren ¡EREN! – grité mientras mi cuerpo estallaba y era envuelto por una muy satisfactoria sensación.

Mi respiración estaba agitaba, no podía calmarme los estragos de aquel orgasmo estaban presentes en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, había sido el primero de toda mi vida y fue gracias a él pero estaba siendo egoísta yo había sido el único que recibió placer, acerqué mis manos a su cuerpo, busqué el inicio de su pantalón y las adentré a él. Eren solo cerró sus ojos…


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Eren solo cerró sus ojos mientras soltaba un quejido al sentir como tocaba su miembro que pedía desesperadamente ser atendido.

-No es justo- intenté decir con un tono juguetón.

-¿N-no es jus-to q-qué? – preguntó con dificultad

-Yo me he corrido ¿pero qué hay de ti? Debes sentirte adolorido ¿no? – dije con malicia en mi rostro

-Mmngh… - me regresó un gemido como respuesta.

No pude evitarlo, me sentía provocado, pude sentir como mi cuerpo reaccionaba, nuevamente me estaba poniendo duro.

Sostuve fuerte su erección entre mis manos y comencé a masajearlo, su respiración era pesada, sabía que él estaba en ese estado por mí y eso me encantaba.

Él comenzó a temblar y yo sabía que su clímax estaba cerca, tenía morbo, quería ver como se corría pero él se hizo para atrás así separándose de mi ¿ acaso no lo estaba disfrutando? Tan solo sonrió y siguiendo encima de mí se despojó de su camiseta.

Los tenues rayos de luz que emitía la luna traspasaban por la ventana de nuestra habitación iluminaban ese contorneado abdomen, sus ojos se veían ensombrecidos por el deseo lo que avivó la excitación que me hacía nuevamente su presa, su cuerpo era perfecto ¡mi nariz sangraría en cualquier momento!

Quería sentirlo, quería que me hiciera suyo el deseo era muy grande pero el miedo que a su vez sentía podía más conmigo, mi ropa estaba siendo arrancada de mi cuerpo, estábamos desnudos por completo. Hubo u momento de silencio pero no fue incómodo, estábamos examinando con la mirada el cuerpo del otro.

Acercó su mano a los leves músculos que tenía apenas marcados en mi abdomen lo cual me hizo estremecer y con su dedo los delineó, me sentía cautivado, mi mente divagaba perdida en las múltiples sensaciones desconocidas que me rodeaban.

No podía apartar mi vista de aquellos ojos que tanto me encantaban, no me interesaba que mi cuerpo estuviese expuesto ante él ya que no tenía nada más que ocultarle.

Despacio acercó su cuerpo nuevamente al mío, podía sentir su piel, su aliento tibio sobre mi cuello mientras sus labios mordían y besaban cada centímetro de el, su mano levantó mis piernas haciendo que con ellas rodeara su cintura, se acomodó para que su miembro quedara sobre el mío y comenzó a moverse despacio, un grito salió de mi garganta pero él lo dejó morir en sus labios, me besaba para intentar hacer el menor escándalo posible.

-No quiero que alguien pueda oírte, déjame ser el único que tenga el placer de escucharte, déjame tenerte solo para mí- dijo sin apartar sus labios de los míos.

No sé qué hubo en sus palabras, solo sé que me hizo sentir amado, deseado y protegido cosa que nunca había sentido en mi vida.

Su cadera siguió con su tortuoso vaivén pero esta vez ayudada de su mano, estar así con Eren era la mismísima gloria, estaba llegando al límite nuevamente.

-E-Eren aghm yo me voy a…

-Hagámoslo juntos … - me dejé llevar pos sus palabras.

Ya no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, esa sensación caliente se formaba nuevamente en la parte baja de mi vientre. Parecía que qué cada célula de mi ser gritaba su nombre "Eren" eso era lo único que resonaba en mi cabeza.

-A-Armin… - alcanzó a murmurar con una voz ronca mientras su mano ya empapada apresuraba el ritmo.

Entonces ahí estaba de nuevo… Una explosión de placer que hizo caer rendidos a nuestros cuerpos se encajaba en nosotros mientras aquel líquido viscoso se regaba por mi abdomen.

Estaba feliz mi respiración era agitada y él yacía sobre mi cuerpo, en ese momento sentía que podía hacerlo todo, poco a poco nuestra respiración se fue regulando.

-Tomemos una ducha- dijo tranquilamente mientras se reincorporaba y besaba mi frente. – Ha sido maravilloso – un sonrojo se colaba en su rostro.

\- Lo sé – sonreí tímidamente.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

\- Lo sé – sonreí tímidamente.

Nos adentramos a la ducha, me sentía exhausto las gotas de agua recorrían nuestros cuerpos mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, antes de darme cuenta ya habíamos acabado volví a acostarme con Eren, después de un rato me quedé dormido.

No me sentía a gusto ahí así que decidí acostarme en mi propia cama, quería analizar las cosas me sentía abrumado y no sabía por qué, tenía miedo, Eren sólo me miró y siguió en su cama yo tenía mucha tristeza. Ahora que estábamos juntos había algo que me preocupaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo seré capaz de permanecer a su lado? No debía pensar en eso porque era demasiado apresurado y creo que eché a perder el gran momento con él. No me dijo nada pero creo que aún estaba despierto, lo mejor será no prestar atención no debía pensar en ello, eran tiempos difíciles y no quería agobiarme ni quería mortificarlo porque no sería justo.

Pero me pongo a pensar, si me encariño más de la cuenta con él sería difícil, claro que yo permanecería a su lado en todo momento apoyándolo en cada decisión que él tomase aunque no sé si eso sería suficiente, es decir ¿Yo qué puedo hacer por Eren?. Me hundí en mis propios pensamientos, estaba cansado así que no supe cuando me quedé dormido.

La campana para despertar sonaba a primera hora como todos los días, me froté los ojos y me dispuse a levantarme, me senté al borde de mi cama pero Eren no estaba, no tomé atención ya que creo que él necesitaba su propio espacio, me duché, me vestí y bajé al comedor.

Ya casi todos estaban ahí pero Eren seguía sin aparecer, lo mejor será no prestarle atención me mantuve firme en mi idea… El entrenamiento del día prosiguió normal nos encontrábamos en clase teórica y el profesor me pidió llevar unos documentos a la oficina del entrenador Keith.

Cuando estaba por tocar para pedir permiso para entrar Eren salió corriendo empujándome así con la puerta, se volteó y me miró desconcertado, ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo "lo mejor será no prestarle atención"… ¿no? Seguía pensando en eso, me dirigí a terminar mis deberes de aquel día, entregué los documentos de antes y cuando estaba por retirarme de la oficina el entrenador me miró por unos segundos, se podría decir que me miraba con lástima ¿ Por qué? Tenía un mal presentimiento debía buscar a Eren.

Salí rápidamente de ahí en cuanto pude corrí a la habitación pero me quedé congelado al notar que estaba un poco vacío ¿qué estaba pasando ahí? La noche caía y yo debía dormir así que me acosté en mi cama. Esto estaba mal, tenía que esperar a Eren para que me explicara todo lo que estaba pasando, me quedé un rato esperando a que él regresara, cosa que no sucedió.

Decidí salir a caminar pero no fue por qué fuera a buscarlo o algo así, quería deshacerme de esa mala corazonada que se alojaba en mí ¿Qué soy yo para él? ¿Qué había significado aquella noche para Eren?


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

¿Qué era yo para él? ¿Qué había significado aquella noche para Eren? Esas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza.

Me adentré en una de las torres y me dirigí hasta la parte más alta, la brisa húmeda se sentía bien, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, mi cara estaba empapada ni siquiera yo sabía por qué me encontraba en tal estado.

Justo cuando creí que podía estar a su lado ¿eso pasaba? Me puse a recordar todo, debía haber algo que me hiciera comprender el comportamiento de este nuevo Eren.

La leve brisa se convirtió en un cruel viento que hizo volar la capa del uniforme que llevaba en mi espalda, una terrible tormenta se formaba ¿El cielo lloraba conmigo? Solté una risa irónica ¡Eso no podía estar pasando debía ser una jodida broma de mal gusto!

Como pude bajé de aquella torre y me adentré al establo, subí una pequeña escalera que llevaba a un espacio donde se guardaba la paja que se le daba como alimento a los caballos, comencé a quitarme mi ropa empapada por la tormenta de afuera, hacía mucho frío y mis labios estaban morados, me recosté en aquel lugar y me dispuse a dormir.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar el toque de las campanas para levantarnos, abrí mis ojos y me vestí, antes de bajar las escaleras pude diferenciar la voz de Eren me quedé quieto tratando de escuchar que decía pero fue inútil, sólo pude percatarme que hablaba con Jean, se les oía reír lo cual era extraño hasta donde recuerdo esos dos no eran muy cercanos ni siquiera se llevaban bien ¿Me sentía molesto? No, no era eso, era algo más, algo diferente ¿Celos? ¡Estaba celoso!

Regresé a mi habitación para ducharme y demás cosas cuando escuché un ruido proveniente de afuera así que enrede una toalla a mi cadera y salí del baño.

Eren estaba parado en el centro de la habitación, yo no podía habla , no sabía que decirle.

-¿Eren qué es lo que está pasando?- dije asustado de la respuesta.

Pero su reacción fue mala, bueno no mala, más bien diría que no tuvo reacción alguna. ¡¿Por qué me ignora?! ¿Acaso se cansó de mí? Una rabia gigantesca me invadía ¡no sabía ni que había hecho para que él estuviera tomando esa actitud conmigo!

Las cosas a partir de ese momento fueron peor, Eren se dio media vuelta y me dejó ahí hablando solo me sentía impotente. Los días eran largos el contacto con él era nulo, se la pasaba evitándome por completo hasta que un día después de terminar los deberes de entrenamiento se anunció que Eren sería transferido al cuartel de entrenamiento de la región sur.

Esto debía ser una pesadilla, salí rápidamente de ahí y me fui a cuarto hasta que encontré ahí a Connie en vez de Eren.

-¿Connie qué haces en la cama de Eren?-Las cosas no podían ir peor.

-Armin ésta será mi cama de ahora en adelante, compartiremos la misma habitación- Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.


	15. Chapter 15

_**El final se acerca :c este capítulo es cortito porque tuve que cortarlo para poder meter el capítulo del cumple años de Eren u.u**_

Capítulo 15

-Armin ésta será mi cama de ahora en adelante, compartiremos la misma habitación- Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

Las cosas de Eren ya no estaban ahí, salí corriendo hasta que di con un largo pasillo, a lejos pude ver como él estaba siendo abrazado por alguien ¿Quién era? No tenía idea, vi que era un hombre bajo de estatura de cabello negro, lentamente él se acercaba a besarlo y Eren correspondía.

-Oye mocoso- el hombre me habló- Lo mejor será que te vayas- decía mientras sostenía a Eren en sus brazos.

-¡N-No!- traté de gritar mientras sentía como si me apuñalaran por la espalda.

No sabía a dónde ir, me sentía acorralado, todo se veía como si fuese en cámara lenta ¿Cómo llegaron a este punto las cosas? Mis piernas no respondían, Eren cada vez más se iba alejando con aquella persona y yo seguía corriendo en el mismo lugar sin avanzar , mis piernas temblaban y me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas.

Mi mundo se desbarataba lenta y muy dolorosamente, todo se volvía negro y no podía respirar…

-¿Armin? ¡Oye Armin!

-¡NOOO! – al fin pude gritar

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?-Dijo Eren mientras se volteaba a verme y me miraba confundido – Tuviste un mal sueño ¿Eh?

¿Un sueño? Mi cerebro me acababa de jugar una muy mala jugada, reí con un poco de nervios, estaba aliviado.

-¡Eren estás aquí! ¡Conmigo! – No cabía de felicidad-¡Sólo ha sido un sueño!-lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos creo que jamás me había sentido tan aliviado en mi vida.

Aprendí algo sumamente valioso esa noche, no quería estar separado de Eren ni un solo momento de mi vida.

* * *

**Bien, el siguiente es el especial, no sabía si ponerlo aparte pero lo más seguro que lo meta aquí c: ¿reviews no nada? okay u.u nos leemos pronto**


	16. Chapter 16

_**El final llegó c: espero que hayan leído el two-shot por el cumpleaños de Eren, y si no, ese entra antes de este capítulo, después estoy pensando en volver con un Jearmin AU así que ojalá lo lean ¡Nos leemos después!**_

Capítulo 16

Aprendí algo sumamente valioso esa noche, no quería estar separado de Eren ni un solo momento de mi vida.

El tiempo no se detuvo, nos graduamos de la generación 104 de cadetes, Eren había sido clasificado como el quinto dentro del top ten y yo estaba orgulloso de él, decidimos unirnos a la legión de exploración, yo decidí quedarme a su lado para apoyarlo en todo momento, con gusto daría mi vida por él o en dado caso preferiría morir a su lado.

Y ahí estábamos los dos, tomados de la mano tomando un pequeño descanso en un día tranquilo detrás del establo, claro a escondidas del capitán Levi. Recordábamos viejas cosas acerca de nosotros y de cómo comenzó todo, era hora de regresar a los dormitorios, debo mencionar que ya éramos una pareja oficial pero a pesar de eso aún no llegábamos "al final" no porque no quisiera o porque no estuviera listo, sino que no teníamos mucho tiempo a solas, yo amaba a mi novio desde lo más profundo de mi ser y quería expresarlo, los días libres escaseaban o simplemente nos asignabas distintas misiones y aunque era raro si llegaba a pasar.

Nos recostamos en mi cama y Eren estaba sobre mi pecho, con mi mano acaricié su cabello, debo aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que podamos pasar juntos, existe la posibilidad que la siguiente misión que nos asignen sea la última sin contar la enorme responsabilidad que Eren lleva sobre sus hombros.

Desde hace tiempo las cosas habían cambiado, yo no era el mismo, siempre quería estar a su lado, no quiero olvidar la calidez que hasta este momento él me ha dado y no quiero que él olvide que soy yo quien lo ama, creo que el momento ha llegado, mi mano pasó de su cabello a su espalda, él volteó a verme con media sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó a besarme, hemos hecho sto muchas veces antes, pero hoy, ésta noche, será diferente.

Me levanté de la cama y lo tomé de la mano para llevarlo conmigo, él comenzó a besarme nuevamente, rodee su cuello con mis manos y él me abrazaba por la cintura, caminamos así lentamente hasta topar con una de las paredes yo estaba recargado y él adentraba sus manos en mi camiseta.

Mis manos bajaron de su cuello a su espalda baja, me despojó de mi camiseta sin dejar de besarme y mis manos llegaron hasta sus nalgas para así poder apretarlas, Eren mordió mi labio inferior cosa que me provocó un cosquilleo, metí mis manos a su pantalón para poder sentirlo mejor y él soltó un quejido en mi oído, su boca estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi cuello, me hizo voltear para que quedara de frente a la pared y él se colocó por detrás de mí, sus manos sujetaron mi cadera y comenzó a mover su pelvis a la altura d mi trasero, pude sentir como me restregaba su erección él ya estaba listo, mi propio miembro se sentía caliente, mis latidos corrían como locos.

-E-Eren- me comenzaba a sentir desesperado.

Quitó una de sus manos de mi cadera y la puso en mi bulto, lo tocó muy superficialmente y eso me desesperó más, iba dejando rastros de besos y una que otra mordida desde mi cuello hasta mi espalda media mientras que mi cadera se recargaba más a su pelvis.

-Aah. Ar-Armin…-suspiró con la voz ronca.

En ese momento yo quería más, así que me voltee para quedar nuevamente frente a él y lo empuje hasta hacer que se sentara en una silla mientras me iba deshaciendo de su camiseta y bajaba totalmente su pantalón, me puse de rodillas frente a él y terminé de desvestirlo, abrí sus piernas posicionándome entre ellas mientras lo veía fijamente al rostro, él mantenía una expresión de deseo lo cual hizo que me endureciera más si es que eso era posible.

Tome su miembro hinchado en mis manos y las moví de arriba hacia abajo detenidamente, él aferró sus manos a los costados de la silla y sus dientes estaban apretaos, cuando mis manos se encontraron lo suficientemente mojadas acerqué mis labios a su punta la cual palpitaba.

-Aagh-Eren gimió.

No pude evitar soltar una ligera risilla ante eso, adentré su músculo por completo a mi boca, podía sentir como llegaba hasta mi garganta, él acercó su mano a mí cabello y lo sostuvo en una coleta, cosa que me causaba mucha gracia.

Lo saqué de mi boca casi por completo y lo adentré con violencia otra vez, en verdad llegaba hasta el inicio de mi tráquea, ante la sensación de asfixia unas pequeñas gotitas se asomaron por mi ojos, lo estaba saboreando despacio tenía toda la noche para poder amarlo, coloqué una de mis manos en mi entrepierna y comencé a tocarme, mi lengua recorría cada parte de su miembro hasta que bajé a los saquitos que colgaban de él, introduje uno de ellos en mi boca y con mi lengua lo estaba masajeando mientras mis manos seguían su labor previa.

Eren soltó mi cabello y me hizo levantar, estaba sudando y su cara estaba roja, me incliné un poco para besarlo y pude notar que estaba temblando, me puso de espaldas y me sentó en sus piernas, podía sentirlo cerca de mi entrada mientras su cadera presionaba sobre ella, sus piernas estaban entre las mías, las manteníamos abiertas y su erección rozaba con la mía, recargué mi espalda en su pecho y mis manos se aferraban a las suyas que estaban sobre mi cadera.

Con facilidad me volteó para quedar frente a frente, sus manos movían mis caderas de adelante a atrás mientras apoyaba mis manos en sus hombros, mi erección rozaba la piel de su abdomen la cual ya se sentía mojada y la suya rozaba por debajo de mi trasero, sus labios estaban aferrados a mi cuello mientras que mi espalda estaba arqueada hacia atrás dándole libre acceso.

Me acerqué a su oído y susurré despacio.

-Eren, hazme el amor, tómame- él se quedó quieto y me miró a los ojos mi cara se enrojecía.

-He querido hacerte el amor desde hace tiempo-contestó con ternura en su voz.

Acto seguido me cargó y rodee su cintura con mis piernas, despacio me llevó a la cama y me recostó para colocarse encima de mí, mis manos lo abrazaban por el cuello, sus piernas estaban alrededor de las mías, una de sus manos estaba apoyada en mi cadera y la otra estaba debajo de mi cabeza.

Me besó mientras dejaba caer el peso de su cadera sobre la mía, subí una pierna a su espalda y él separaba nuestros labios para meter uno de sus dedos a mi boca, lo mojé lo más que pude, él volvía a besarme y con ese dedo sobaba mi entrada, no pude evitar contraerme ante esa nueva sensación.

-Relájate- me pidió mientras se separaba de mis labios y se acercaba a donde estaba su dedo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? …


	17. Chapter 17

¿Qué iba a hacer? …

Con sus manos separó mis nalgas y pasó su lengua entre ellas.

-Aghhr – dirigí una de mis manos para intentar callarme.

Eren adentraba su lengua en aquel lugar y una de sus manos se posesionaba de mi entrepierna, era raro pero no por eso no se sentía bien, su boca ahora se encontraba dónde su mano estaba, mi mano estaba en su cabeza ayudándolo a llegar más profundo, mi cuerpo se estremecía, esa familiar sensación caliente se formaba en mi vientre bajo, estaba por correrme intenté con mis manos alejar a Eren pero él no me dejó.

-¡Aah, aahh, E-Eren!-grité cuando sentí que todo era expulsado en su boca.

Me sentía apenado pero él no pareció prestarle atención, me miraba complacido, sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos y entre abiertos, deseaba hundirme en su calidez y hundirlo en placer, acercó sus labios nuevamente a mi entrada e iba dejando aquel espero fluido ahí después adentró un dedo hasta el primer nudillo, puso una de mis piernas en su hombro y yo aferraba mis manos a la sábana, su dedo entraba y salía de mí, luego lo comenzó a mover en círculos y su otra mano estaba en mi pecho sobando uno de mis pezones, el placer que sentía era demasiado.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo reaccionó de nueva cuenta, adentró otro de sus dedos y comenzó a abrirlos tal cual tijeras, yo ya no podía más, los sacaba y los metía, después los abría y los movía en círculos, cada vez iban más profundo hasta que colocó el tercer dedo.

-E-Er-en p-po-r f-fa-vor-intenté pedir que lo hiciera de una vez pero las palabras se clavaron en mi garganta.

Él comprendió lo que quería y retiró sus dedos para posicionarse entre mis piernas, se movió poco a poco en lo que su miembro se acomodaba en mi entrada y recargó su frente en la mía mientras me tomaba de las manos.

Entró fácilmente pero comenzó a dolerme cuando alcanzó una profundidad que sus dedos no tocaron, mi respiración se descontroló, no podía soportarlo

-¡A-Armin relájate!

-Mggjh

-Armin ¡Armin!- se acercó a mis labios y me besó fuertemente, en ese momento pude controlarme.

-Está dentro, lo haz hecho bien.- y besó mi frente.

-¡wow! Quiero ver.

Se levantó un poco y toqué mi vientre.

-Está abultado-dije divertido.

Estaba feliz, estaba pleno, después de tanto tiempo al fin podíamos estar juntos, amarnos, sentirnos, mis instintos habían sido comprados, pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a Eren.

Comenzó despacio para que me acostumbrara a él una vez que el dolor pasó todo fue diferente.

-Eres muy estrecho-dijo mientras su rostro estaba clavado en mi cuello – se siente bien.

Las gotas de sudor corrían sin control por su rostro hasta perderse en su abdomen, finalmente éramos uno mismo, compartíamos el mismo cuerpo, no sabíamos con exactitud cuál era el inicio de él y cual era mi fin, podíamos amarnos sin límite alguno. El olor a sexo hacía que mi cabeza diera vueltas.

Su miembro tocó algún punto de mi interior que me orilló al borde.

-Eren yo… - me iba a correr pronto.

Me besó con desesperación mientras mis manos arañabas su espalda, su cadera apresuraba el ritmo mi cuerpo se contraía alrededor del suyo.

-Aghmn… Ar-Armin – dijo con una voz aterciopelada mientras cerraba sus ojos sin dejar de besarme.

Ver así a Eren me hacía sentir que me había ganado algún premio, uno de los grandes.

-E-Ere-n-pude murmurar en sus labios.

Una explosión hizo sucumbir nuestros cuerpos, estábamos siendo envueltos en un placer sin precedentes, parecía que alguna deidad había bajado del mismísimo cielo para así guiarnos a lo que era el verdadero éxtasis, un deleite tan grande que cual quiera en su sano juicio perdería la razón.

Se desplomó sobre mí, su cara estaba en mi pecho y así nos quedamos unos momentos en lo que recobramos la conciencia, volteó a verme y me dedicó una mirada llena de amor.

Lento salió de mi cuerpo dejando en mí una sensación de vacío y se acomodó a mi lado, me recosté en su pecho no sin antes darle un rápido beso en los labios.

-Te Amo- dijo mientras me abrazaba pegándome más a su cuerpo .

-Te Amo Más-dije a lo cual no evitó reír.

Cada día que pasaba a su lado me hacía la misma pregunta "_¿Enamorado?"_.

La respuesta nunca cambiaba _"Si, de mi mejor amigo."_

_**~Fin.**_


End file.
